Of cats and dogs a naruto shippuden fanfic
by Spadiekitchenqueen
Summary: There is something you must know. Cats do not fear dogs. And dogs, well, they don't hate cats. It's just that we don't speak the same langage. But sometimes, we can learn. A Naruto Shipppuden fanfic starring mainly Team 8 Kiba, Hinata, Shino


There is something you must know.

Cats do not fear dogs.

And dogs, well, they don't hate cats.

It's just that we don't speak the same language.

But sometimes, we can learn.

The master had told me to keep low and quiet. He had wanted to send Bear, but Bear was slowly starving himself and the master couldn't make him eat, couldn't order him to.

So he sent me. I was to look around and come back. He had ordered me to, before checking the collar. I hate the collar. It hurts and it's heavy and stinky of fear and pain, it messes with my head.

The master can make me _change _with the collar. He did so, so many times, to show me how silly it was to try and run away. It hurts when he does it.

I wonder if I too, could stop eating, like Bear, and wait for the end. But right now as I slide in the shadows, I can smell food, and hear voices, and I'm hungry. Master didn't feed me the last two days, telling Bear it was his fault, hoping it would make him waver. Bear just looked at me and closed his eyes again. I am not angry at Bear. He has been here much longer than me and the collar has carved himself a nest in his flesh, a perpetual wound. I tried to lick it clean once but he growled at me, so I left.

The master had told me not to be seen, but the food smelled so good.

I could hear boy's voices, babbling and laughing, and the aroma of sizzling meat was enthralling.

I crawled nearer and nearer in the bushes, till I could see them.

They had made a small fire pit and were roasting sausages and fishes over it. Since how long have I had warm food? I couldn't remember. I didn't remember much anyway. Maybe it's better.

There were bushes near the fire, near enough that I could dart and grab some of the pieces of meat. They were so loud anyway, and the smoke was curling toward them, I figured I wouldn't be seen.

I retreated farther away with my prize, and started to tear at it. Th meat was hot and juicy and dripping with blood and I gobbled it, not caring that I burned myself. Maybe if I could bring some to Bear he would agree to eat it. I didn't want to be alone with the master.

I went back, it was silly of me to risk it but this small warm bite of food in my stomach had made me even hungrier.

I stalked in the shrub, silent, ears pricked. They were still turning their backs to me, oblivious.

There was a steak, bigger than all the others, outside already brown and sizzling. This would do for Bear.

"Well, what have we here?" The voice had sounded just near to me and I scrambled back into the thorny bushes, heart in my throat.

"Guys, we got a thief here! Come on, little one, show yourself."

Someone was staring at her. How could he see her? She was well hidden.

From the depths of the bushes, Kiba could only see greenish yellow eyes, pupils slitted, dilated in fear. Had Akamaru not warned him, he would never had sensed the stranger.

"Come on, little one. Get out. We can share if you want."

"No way! My mom made this picnic for us!"

"And we've got plenty of it, Choji, so cut some slack. Kiba, can you try to get it out of here?"

Damn this collar, she hadn't been able to smell the beast that was now trying to circle her. If they caught her, the master would be mad, and hurt her, and Bear. She jumped backwards, hissing, and bolted in the forest.

"What the? Akamaru, no!"

Millenias of instinct had kicked in, and the huge beast was at her heels. She tried to go up the trees but the white monster was following her with terrible ease. She bounded back on a tree, twisting, and clawed down the nose of the enemy, spitting defiance, but he brought her down with a swat of his huge paw, tearing the tender skin and flesh of her belly. She yowled under the pain, and uncontrollable, she _changed_.

Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru were just next to Akamaru, and they saw it, the small white and black panther turn into a scrawny girl under the gigantic dog attack, and stay limp on the forest ground.

"Akamaru, what happened?"

The big dog was whining softly, nuzzling the girl that smelled of soft musk and fear, lying unconscious under him. He hadn't mean to hurt a human, just to have a bit of tag with this funny creature that ran so well, and he pricked his ears, baffled.

"We've got to take her to the hospital."

"Better take her to my sister."

"Your sister is a vet, Kiba!"

"So? She was a cat till a minut ago so.."

They turned to Shikamaru, waiting for his opinion.

With a cynical shrug and a sigh, he answered their silent question.

"Better take her to the Inuzuka compound, I guess. How troublesome. I wonder where she comes from."

On the forest ground, I was listening, still feigning to be unconscious. I had been caught, and I knew I wouldn't manage to get away, not with this monster at my heels. Better to wait. The bigger one, the one that smelled like warm bread and roasted chicken, gathered me in his arms, carefully, and hoisted me up.

"She is so thin!"

"And dirty, too, look at those rags she is wearing!"

"Better take her to your sister."

"Should we warn someone else?"

"Not yet, Let's see first what she can tell us."

They took me to a big place full of stark, pungent smells, and I had to fight hard not to sneeze.

After some heated exchanges, I was settled on a white, cold table, and a woman, sharing the same family's smell as the first boy, stinking of dog, came to me. She patted some lotion on my belly wound. It stung, but I didn't flinch, I am used to discomfort. I stare at the woman, curious, sniffing the air around her, taking in the environment. She seemed curious too, and her hands were soft on the collar, trying to find the seam, to unclasp it, to no avail.

"This is nothing but a scratch, and it will be fine in a couple of days, but you can't bring a stranger here, Kiba!"

"We saw her, she was a big cat, a panther in fact, and when Akamaru went after her because she stole some of our food, she shifted to human."

"Has she spoken?"

"Not a word."

"Go get mother, she must be warned."

The woman and the boys get out of the room. I could hear the definitive click of the lock on the door. No windows, no escape. Another cage. I settled and waited.

Noises coming closer, and the door opened again. Dogs, two of them, storming in, sniffing around, and a woman, older, the same smell as the two others. Red marks on her cheeks, hard, narrowed eyes, smelling of anger. Instinct made me lean back, a small warning growl vibrating at the back of my throat.

"Who are you?"

No answers, what could I answer anyway?

"Where are you from?"

I would have slided down of the table if those wretched beasts hadn't circled me, answering my warning growls with some of their owns, excited by my fear in this enclosed space.

"Mother, you're frightening her. Look at her, she is starving and dirty and wounded. At least let me give her some food."

The younger one has spoken, and is already pulling out a rather battered sandwich from one of his pockets.

"Here, do you want some? It's ham and mustard. It's good, I swear."

I can smell the meat and despites the fear I felt myself salivating, but the older woman grabbed the sandwich.

"You want it, you ask for it. Come on, at least tell us your name."

Her voice had changed, less stern, less authoritative, as she took in the state of the waif in front of her. Since how long had this kid not seen a proper meal?

"Come on, little one. Cat got your tongue?" She said that in an almost joking voice, trying to coax the girl.

Cat didn't got my tongue. Master got it. Since she had the meat, and I was hungry, I showed her, opening wide my mouth as she seemed to ask for it.

"Holy shit."

The teeth are white, long, pointy, curved in like a cat, but there is nothing but a stump where the tongue should have been.

"Good grief, who did that to you?" The younger woman has come closer, and was gently trying to pry my mouth open again.

"Come on, show me. I won't hurt you, I promise."

She smelled sincere, but she was too earnest, crowding me, and I turned my head asides, growling a warning.

"Back off, Hana."

"Yes, mother"

The older one came near me, all hostility evaporated.

"What are you, little one?" She gave me her wrist to sniff, carefully, and I leaned in, taking her smell in smalls huffs, feeling her fingers curl on the side of my hair, not tugging harshly like the master do, just staying there.

"Kiba, help me take her to our house. I want her cleaned and feeded. Hana, go get the Hokage, she will want to see her. Kuromaru, can you try to follow her trail? I want to know where she came from."

"But what is she? A cat that can turn into a human, or a human able to change in a cat?" It's the beast that spoke, his voice a growl of menace, his murderous eyes on me. He came closer, pushing his nose against me, a flash of fangs visible. If I was to _change_, he would tear me to shreds. I shuddered.

"I have no idea. But one thing is sure, I would love to know who did this to her. Go, all of you."

She turned to me, and tore the sandwich in two.

"Here. Eat. I will give you the rest after."

I tried not to gulp too quickly, and watched her doing so. She had stepped back, her beasts outside.

She motioned with her hand.

"Come with me, come on."

She wanted me to go out? Perfect, I could bolt away then. I slided down my precarious shelter on the table and followed her.

As soon as we were outside, two more of the big dogs came closer, sniffing at me, menace in their eyes.

"Come on, they won't hurt you. Come with me, now."

She stepped away and one of the beasts head butted me in the knees, making their intent clear. I had to follow.

There were dogs everywhere around us, coming close, sniffing at me, dribbling saliva. I came closer to the woman, falling in her steps, seeking the shelter of her shadow, till she entered a house, motioning me to come in too.

"Bugger off, you all, you're freaking her out. Come in, little one. Let's get you cleaned up and fed."

I was already going to get a beating by the master, so why not? And maybe later I could go and find what he asked me to bring him back. I came inside the house. The stench of dog was omnipresent, but there was no one in sight, and I felt myself relax.

"I'm Tsume, Tsume Inazuka. Have you got a name?"

A name. I had one yes, but could I remember? It seemed important to her, so I bended over a dusty table, trying to gather the foggy, old memories of a bigger hand guiding mine.

A man passing by with his arm lift. K

A shelter with the door barred. A

Someone reaching for a hug. T

Someone reaching for the sky. Y

KATY. The drawing was wobbly but I looked up expectantly at the dog woman.

"Is that your name? Katy?

I just looked at her. She sighed.

"Come here, Katy, let's clean you up. Then food. I'm sure Hana's old clothes will fit you, more or less."

She tried to make me come inside a small, stuffy, wet room. She tried to take my clothes off. I fought, fiercely, snarling and clawing, because I was afraid, and in the end she slammed me on the floor, growling.

"I'm the alpha! You will obey!"

The dog's stench was pungent in the steam and I laid, eyes closed, throat bared, hands slack at my sides, shaking. She was stronger than me so I had to comply, that was the law of the world, but then she did something odd.

"I'm sorry, little one. I shouldn't have screamed. I didn't mean to scare you like that."

She kind of let her hands on my head, fingers in my hair, like earlier.

"I can't do anything else for your hair but cut it. Don't move now, or I might nick your ears."

A weird noise and I saw clumps of hair fall on the floor. The tight feelings I had at some places, where the hair had gotten stuck around the necklace, eased up and I moved my head this side and that, appreciating the new comfort.

"What the hell is that thing? How do I get it off?"

She was trying to take the collar away. I knew it was pointless, I had tried so many times.

She let her fingers rub the calloused spots where the collar pressed, and putted her fingers under my chin, lifting my chin to meet my gaze.

I kept my eyes locked on the floor, I knew very well what would happen otherwise. The master doesn't like when you look at him.

She sighed and let me go.

"Come here, I will give you some food. Put those clothes on first, those should fit."

The clothes were clean, but the mutt smell was ingrained in the fabric and I wrinkled my nose. Yet those were soft and warm and once on me, the smell wasn't as bothersome as I would have thought. I followed my captor to the kitchen where she started to cook some stuff.

I tried to have a look around but as I was sneaking a peek by the window, I saw a huge, dark form stir down on the grass outside. They were waiting for me. I should find another way of escaping.

She heaped a plate with eggs, ham, cheese, and another with steaming rice, before motioning me to come closer. The aroma was enticing but I was wary and smelled carefully the plates.

"Are you worried I'm gonna poison you? Look, here, I will eat with you if you want."

She picked a fork and dug inside the plate, chewing with all signs of delight.

"I'm not as good a cook as Choji's mother, but I can manage."

I tried to grab the fork too, but I had forgotten how to use it and after a few trials, I let it go and grabbed the plate contents before licking my hands clean.

A perfunctory knock at the door and the younger woman, Hana, came in, followed by another one, taller, smelling differently too.

"So, what is it, Tsume?"

"The boys found her in the woods, near the village. She shifted from panther to human in front of their eyes. She is human, not a spelled pet. She can write her name, or so it seems."

"Really?"

The tall woman came near me and I backed off, she stank of the same acrid, pungent smells than the younger one, even stronger, mixed with something else, the same smell as the drink the master used to drink before becoming even nastier than he is. When the master smelled like that, it meant troubles, he hitted Bear so hard once he broke his face's bones, one eye burst like a spoiled fruit. It was the smell of pain and blood and I had to get away from it.

I backed off, slowly, as she came nearer, crouching on the floor, trying to get a hold on me.

"Come on, let me have a look at you."

I concentrated and _changed_, jumping between her legs, aiming for the open door, bolting as fast as I could.

Outside the smell of dog was even worse, I felt like I was drowning in it, and I jumped on the roofs, aiming desperately for the forest I could see not so far away. Behind me I could hear the baying of the hounds, the beats of padded paws on the ground, and I ran, fastest as I could, farther as I could, till I found myself under the soft shade of the trees, and I couldn't hear anything else.

That night I went back to the master as he had ordered me to. He was waiting for me in a hidden place, the caravan where he travelled and kept us concealed in a ravine. I could smell his anger from where I stood, but I had no choice. This night I would hurt.

Pain had indeed happened. I was on the floor of my cage. He had made me change back, again and again, till I couldn't anymore, and had made the collar tighten till my breathing was nothing but a wheeze. I crawled to the side where Bear was caged. His fur, formerly so thick and glossy, was now dull, coarse, matted. He didn't shift anymore, too weak. I hadn't managed to bring him food. I curled on my side of the bars, trying to warm him a little, and closed my eyes.

In the morning the master wake me with a kick, and ordered me to go back to the village. He looked less angry than last night, and even spoke to me.

"Since it seems they took on you, use it; and don't bring me back one of those useless pup's like your kind! I want a Hyuuga child, you hear me? Bring me one back and I will set you and Bear free. Would you like that?"

He grabbed my collar, using it to lift me by the neck. His lips were curled up, showing his teeth.

"This will be my last time, with a Hyuuga to offer to my customers I will be set up well enough and I won't need you anymore. I'm tired of totting the lot of you on the roads. Bring me back a Hyuuga, and I will give you freedom."

Freedom? I couldn't grab the concept, besides, he smelled like hate and lies. I kept my eyes averted, waiting for him to release me.

"And don't fail me!"

One last shake and he dropped me on the ground.

I went.

On the outsides of the village, I _changed_ back to my human form before coming closer, it would easier for me to go unnoticed, and I had clothes from the place that would help me blend in.

I was nearing the gates when a huge white form dropped in front of me. The same beast that had attacked me the first day was here, eager to get at me again. I looked around, back pressed against a tree trunk, when he did something very weird.

Ears plastered to the head, whining softly, he dropped something on the ground between us, a roasted chicken, before backing up a few paces and sitting, tongue lolling out.

Of course! The clothes! I smelled like one of his kind for this dumb beast. I came carefully closer, grabbing the bird from the ground before backing up a few paces too. The roasted skin was somehow dusty and slimy from the dog's saliva but I didn't care, it was food, fresh meat, and I tore in. It had settled on his belly and was watching me. Not wanting to antagonize it, after all, it had brought me food, I ripped the carcass in two and came a tad closer to give it to him, not daring touch him by throwing it between his forepaws.

With a wag of tail he gulped the carcass, crunching it between his jaws, before liking his chops with all signs of delight. I shrugged and threw him my part of the bones, I have had enough with the meat, and he ate it too.

I circled around him to keep on my way, but he raised and followed me a few paces back, apparently interested. It didn't seem like I could shake him away so I kept on walking, trying to ignore his sniffing noises behind me.

The master had explained me what a Hyuuga looked like, but I didn't knew where to find one or how bring it back to him, so I started to wander the streets.

In those clothes and with the dog at my heels, I was able to go unnoticed and I felt almost grateful for the beast's presence. I was so unused to be allowed in my human form again that my feet soon started to hurt, but I pushed the pain asides.

As I was coming near a corner, I could smell food and I thought about Bear. This time I would get him something good. People were seated at tables, plates heaped in front of them, people bustling around, carrying trays. I came near the table closer of the street, there were two people seated on it and a huge heap of dango on a plate between them.

That would be easy.

I settled just in front of them, watching them, unblinking.

"Hey, who are you? Anko, do you know this kid?"

"Nope, Iruma. Judging by her clothing and the dog behind her, she must be Inazuka's. Shoo!"

The woman motioned for me to scoot but I stood my ground, looking at her, then at the plates.

"Not even in your dreams, brat!"

Her face, the plate. Her face, the plate. The man was looking at me with a curious frown.

"I don't remember her face, I don't think I ever saw her in class. Besides, she doesn't have the red markings on her cheeks."

Face, plate. Face, plate. The sudden move behind them made me jump and I lifted my head smartly above her's to watch the incoming figure.

Instinct took in and they both turned to see what had attracted my attention, and I grabbed the plate before running for it, the dog at my heels.

"What the! Come back here, you thieving brat!" The woman sounded enraged while the man was laughing, and I skidded around several corners till I couldn't hear them anymore.

I had a full plate of food, I stuffed as much as I could inside the front pouch of the clothes and still I had some. The dog next to me whined, ears pricked forward, expectancy visible on his face. Well, he had shared his food, so I had to return the favour.

I carefully slided the meatballs of the sticks and handed him a couple. I meant to throw those to him but he was too quick and I saw a flash of fangs as he grabbed my hand. I tensed, waiting for the pain, waiting for the crunch as my bones would be grinded in his jaws but he nibbled carefully, even licking my hand before going away. What an odd feeling, but also strangely comforting.

I kept on my way, I could hear voices and laughs farther away, young voices, maybe I would find there what I was looking for.

"YOSH! Lee, you've got to gather the power of youth to become even stronger!"

"Aye aye, sensei!"

Yes! The one in the corned of the field, he looked like the master had described: eyes pearly white, long light brown hair, but her was bigger than me, stronger looking, how was I to take him?

I edged closer, watching them.

"Oy there! Who are you? Are you too eager to discover the power of youth?"

The man had come near me, his smell of embrocation strong enough to bring tears to my eyes, loud, so loud as he screamed almost to my face. I growled softly before recalling what the master had said, I was to be discreet.

"Yosh, I said! Who are sgnn!" as he coughed

I had taken one of the meatballs and stuffed it in his mouth. The loud one would be appeased by the offering of food, or so I hoped. I came closer the tall young, who watched me coming near him with indifferent eyes.

I sniffed the air, carefully. There was a smell here I could recognise, faint, so faint, but familiar, and I edged closer, till I was almost touching him.

"What is she doing?"

"Who is she?"

I didn't care for the others, this whiff of scent was elusive and I strained to catch it.

So fast I didn't see him move, he had his hand on my chest, stopping me from coming closer.

"Don't you touch me." his voice was flat, inexpressive, as his eyes were.

But this movement had stirred the smell and I recognised it; it was coming from under the bandage on his forehead, the same scent as the collar I wore. The smell of forced obedience, of slavery and pain. He was a prisoner like me, this one, and even if he looked well cared for, I could see now on him the mark of coercion. I felt sad for him, so sad and I lifted my hand to the mark. Slaves and masters, the way of the world. He at least would be safe from my master.

Under the light touch Neji had stood stone still. The strange girl was looking at him with an infinite compassion as she touched lightly the seal through his bandage, the seal he hidden permanently. She was scrawny, her hair butchered, an ugly iron collar around her neck, and ill fitting clothes like Kiba used to wear. She stepped back, still looking at him with those eyes full of pity and, he could have swear, understanding, as if she tried to convey a full speech in her look, before turning on her heels and starting away.

Tenten grabbed the girl upper arm, not hurting, just holding her

"Hey, what was that all about?" The sentence ended in a shout as the girl twisted away from the grasp, snarling and hissing.

The girl that smelled of oil and iron and jasmine had grabbed my arm and I hated it, so I warned her, not wanting to start a fight, but then, as they were all looking at me with wary eyes, the big dog stepped in between us, pressing against my legs, growling at them. He was growling at them. He was protecting me.

I reached for his neck, his fur was coarse on the outside, but as my fingers burrowed in it I felt the soft warmth of the little hairs under it, it was oddly reassuring. It turned to me, whuffing softly, a back of the throat cough sound, not at all menacing.

"Akamaru!"

The first boy, the one that was paired to the dog and two others suddenly appeared between us.

"You found her! Great!"

Another boy, smelling of trees and earth, and a girl, smelling of sweet magnolia and moss. The girl had too the white eyes of the Hyuuga, but I couldn't smell on her the mark of the slave.

"Katy, you shouldn't have run away like that. The Hokage didn't mean you no harm."

I startled at hearing my name. Katy. That was me. That had been me. I could remember a voice calling me, a long time ago, before the master and the collar and the pain. It hurted. I stepped back, away from them before remembering my orders.

"No, you don't, not this time. Come on, I have food for you." He was trying to call me near him, motioning the others to circle me. I had found my prey. I had to bring it back. I sat on the ground and waited, my hand still in the dog's fur.

"What happened?"

They started to babble between them. I didn't care, I was watching the girl. She was taller than me, but looked harmless, soft, even her smell was light and non menacing.

She felt my eyes on her and came to me, squatting on the ground. She looked at me with the same compassion I had earlier for the marked boy.

"Poor baby. Do you want to come with us?"

She had lifted her hand to me, and I leaned in, taking her scent. Yes, a soft scent, a sweet one, but there where stronger undertones under it, like when you can smell winter coming on a autumn wind. The others where still babbling. Maybe I could try?

I stood on my feet and tried to hide my wince. The master made me stay in my other skin so long that I had troubles standing upright, but I had to. She was watching me, closely, and I was sure she had seen what I had tried to hide, as she turned to the dog boy.

"Kiba, she is in pain! Look at her, she is barefoot and bleeding!"

"Yosh! I will carry her!"

The loud one came closer, his intent clearly displayed but the way he held out his arms. I growled, louder this time, showing a little teeth to warn him off. That stopped him.

"I strongly advise you not to try this, Gaï sensei, she is afraid enough as it is. Let me try something."

The dog boy jumped on the back of the dog and held out his hand to me.

"Come here. You know Akamaru won't hurt you." The big beast emitted again this soft, back of the throat whuff.

"In fact, as long as you're with him, no other dog will bother you…"

That convinced me. Better the devil you know than one you don't. I climbed in front of the boy, grabbing the coarse fur with both hands, afraid of sliding down.

"Don't worry, he won't let you fall. Akamaru, take us to the hospital please."

I was worried they would take me away from the girl but she followed us. Anyway, I had her scent, I would find her again easily. I kept an eye on her, darting quick, sideways glances this way and that, the ones with the loud man hadn't come with us.

They stopped in front of yet another stinking building. A few people were waiting there, the boy smelling of earth and trees next to them. I hadn't even noticed him going away, stupid of me, careless of me.

The one that smelled like danger was here too, and next to her another one that held something that wriggled and squealed and smelled delicious. The dog had stopped and I slided down, this was fresh meat, living meat, if I could take it to Bear… It was almost surely a bait but I had to try. It was plump and well fed, it wouldn't run fast.

The squeaky beast was staring at me, suddenly silent. I knew he could smell me for what I was but I didn't care. They had decided to bait me with meat and that was fine. It started to wriggle again, trying to escape in the woman's arms, and she let him go for me to catch.

I jumped, eager for the kill, but they all reacted together in a cacophony of noises.

I was on my belly on the ground, firmly pinned down by the one that had been offering me the meat, she was screaming in anger.

A flash of silver cold in my arm, a small prick, and I saw the taller woman holding something glassy in her hand, as she spoke to me.

"Sleep, now."

Darkness engulfed me.

Garbled noises, voices, as I drifted.

"Fifteen years old, maybe sixteen, but she is so malnourished she is way under her regular weight and not even pubescent. The tongue has been ripped off at least six years ago, and the stump was cauterized with fire."

"Probably from Uzushiogakure, from what you told me. They had a clan of shapeshifters ninjas, very good spies and some minor healing abilities. But when the village was destroyed they were almost all killed and the survivors must have spread around in hiding."

"No, I have no idea what this collar is. It does contain chakra and seems to react as some kind of coercive seal but otherwise we didn't find anything about it, for now."

"She is waking up. Let's take her outside."

I came to my senses curled on something warm, slowly moving. For an instant I thought it was Bear, but the smell was different and I realised I was sleeping on the white dog, Akamaru. I couldn't refrain a small move of ingrained fear, and I feel down on all four on the ground next to him, jumping backwards immediately in self defence, but he just stopped and looked at me, as baffled as I was by the last seconds's events.

I blinked several times, and heard a curious noise next to me. The dog boy, Kiba, was laughing. Not the same laugh as the master, which generally mean you're going to get hurt, no a true laugh I had so seldom heard those last years.

"You should have seen your face!"

He was speaking to me, a grin still on his face.

"Come on, you've got to understand he never meant to hurt you, it was just a misunderstanding. Look at him, he has been trying to become your friend since then."

Friend? Like freedom, I couldn't gather my mind around the idea. Even Bear wasn't a friend, just a misfortune companion, a slave like me. My face must have shown my perplexity for he spoke again, in a quieter voice.

"Don't you know what a friend is?"

I just looked at him, I didn't knew what to do. The girl spoke in a soft voice from behind me

"Friends are here to help you stand when you fall, to hold you when you're afraid, to share your laughs and quench your tears."

She came near me, and held out her hand. She had a beautiful smile. She smelled good and her voice was soft. I pushed my head against her arm, rubbing on it, like I used to do with Bear when I was smaller and afraid of the dark. From deep in my throat I let a soft rumble rise, a quiet one, to make her understand I liked her.

"Well Hinata, seems like she likes you. Can you help me take her home?"

I let her hold my hand and take me back to the place where all the dogs were.

In the big house, the two dog women were waiting for me, with another man I had never seen before, a tall one smelling of leather, of cedar and faintly of blood. He had big scars on his face, and his eyes were hard. A cold blooded predator, this one, I could feel it, and I circled around carefully, not letting him out of my sight.

"Yes, a Tsukuine's one for sure. Look at the way she moves." A chuckle "What are her markings?"

"White panther, black spotted."

"Not the main branch of the family then."

"What else can you tell us, Ibiki?"

"Not a lot. Last time I saw one of her kind, it was a rogue one, and he gave me a hell of a time. Those scars, here, are one of his gifts. Very fast, bloodthirsty, and almost as hard to kill as a true cat, they had a legend about having nine lives. They heal pretty fast too. And of course, the longer they stay in their animal form, the harder it becomes for them to act as humans."

The woman motioned me closer, but I was wary of the man and only inched to her, not wanting to make myself vulnerable to him.

"Look at her. She knows you're the most dangerous being in this room." The big man chuckled again at that; "What's with the collar? Did you run away from somewhere, Katy? Did you manage to escape the one that hurt you?"

"At least she has some smart on her. I will check if I can find anything about the collar, in the meantime, keep an eye on her, she might have people on her trail. And try to not let her change back to panther, see if it helps with her behaviour."

"Thank you, Ibiki."

I watched the man go out, his moves swift and silent, till I couldn't hear his steps.

"Katy? Can you come over please?"

The woman held out something, a box.

"Would you like that?"

In the box, brightly coloured cubes, with symbols on them. I could recognise a few, but not all. Home. Food. Fire. What could it be used for? I left the box on the counter, indifferent.

"At least I tried" sighed the woman. She sounded disappointed.

"Excuse me, Tsume sama, I sorry but I was wondering, well, if you would let me try and cut her hair. It looks really bad like that and maybe she would like it?"

"Good luck with this, Hinata."

The girl wanted to do the same thing as the dog woman has done. It didn't hurt so I didn't care, and the closer I was, the easier it would be. I stood unmoving as she sat me on a chair, wrapped something on my shoulders, and started to use the same snipping object as the other. It was over soon and she held something in front of me, beaming.

"Here, isn't it better?"

I had already seen my face on the still waters of ponds or on the windows of the villages we passed through, but never before I had truly stopped to look at it. Freed from the dirt, a curious face was staring back at me. I looked this way and that, trying to understand what made me different from the others. I touched my cheek, and reached for Hinata's one. Her skin was whiter, smoother, and her hair was glossy and long, not like the short spikes I had.

"You're pretty, you know that?"

Pretty. What could that mean? Nevermind.

That night I slept in the house, strangely comforted by the soft wool smell of the beasts around me. This was my first night as a human in a very long time, and I had troubles falling asleep on the bed, it was too soft, too giving, so in the end I grabbed the covers and curled on the floor next to one of the dogs. Only then was I able to fell asleep, till the morning cacophony of this household waking up.

My mind was clearer than it had been in years, and I realised it was visible when I caught Hana scruting glance on me. She insisted on checking on my belly wound before going to her workplace and couldn't mute her expression of surprise.

"Mother, will you look at that? Her belly wound, it's gone, totally healed, and her feet are already scabbed, this isn't a regular healing rate."

"Ibiki did warn us about isn't scarring either, there are no marks. Good for her, I think that's what kept her alive." she looked at me "Katy, I have to go out today, I want you to stay with my son Kiba and his friends, okay?"

I was to be near the Hyuuga girl? Perfect, or so I thought. Under the daylight, surrounded my those gentle voices and caring hands, the idea of going back to the master was a dreadful one, and only the weight of the collar on my neck anchored my decision. I nodded and walked to the dog and the boy.

"Come on, we are going to make you visit."

I wouldn't shake them off, not now. But knowing the entire village may be useful so I fell in their steps. The other boy, the one smelling like earth and trees, was here, waiting outside with the girl, Hinata. He kept silent, and I found it restful. There was always noise in the dog's compound.

Slowly, we made our way in the village, till we found us passing on a street I had already seen. A whiff of smell, a sense of movement and I turned around. It was the woman I had stole food from and the big scarred man. They had been sitting at the same restaurant and seeing me, she jumped forward.

"You! You're the one that stole my food! You're so going to repay me for it!"

The man behind her was looking at the scene, unmoving, as she started to work herself even angrier, waving a pin, like a steel dango stick, in front of my face.

The dog boy was trying to calm her but I could recognize the signs. Here was one that liked to inflict pain, I could see it in the flaring of her nostrils, in the way her blood was running faster in her veins. She had decided she would show her superiority, and that usually meant pain. I was used to such behaviour from the master, and I knew how to act.

I raised my hand in front of hers, putting it between my face and the metallic needle. She tried to prod it, to make me flinch, but instead, I grabbed it.

A gasp from Hinata and Kiba as they saw the mute girl purposely stab her hand on Anko's needle, grabbing her fist in her's, the palm pierced through.

The woman was staring at me with disbelieving eyes as my blood started to drip along our joined hands. I concentrated, and let my claws slide out, it was painful to do so, partial changes always are, but I had to do it. With the other hand, I plucked the needle jutting from my hand, and held it for her to see. I could sense the beating of her heart in the tips of my claws, and I let go, slowly, to show her I was not here to fight. I held out her needle, turning her hand with mine, and dropped it in her palm.

I looked at her, one last time, trying to make her understand, and I left.

"What the fuck was that all about? I mean, she pierced herself, I didn't."

"I think she was trying to tell you you were even."

The silent boy had spoken from under his coat.

"What do you mean, Shino?"

"You were angry and ready to fight, or at least give her a lesson, weren't you?"

"Well, yes, sort of, but I wouldn't have wounded her."

"And now, you're not anymore. She choose the pain she was about to receive."

"This is gruesome."

"This was probably the only thing she could control in her former life." Ibiki had came near them, watching Katy with interest as she had retreated a few steps away, blood still dripping from her wounded hand, seemingly indifferent to the people around her. "Yet she isn't fully broken, she would have fought you if you hadn't accepted the trade she offered. She is a cat to the bones, a true survivor."

Someone was taking my hand. I had retreated inside myself to forget the pain, and this small move brought me back. The girl was using a piece of fabric to wrap around my palm, I could see she was upset. I didn't want her to go to far away from me so I did the same thing the dog woman had done, I let my other hand skim her face and hair, the tips on my fingers caressing her skin, so soft and luminous. She blushed and turned her head, stepping away from me. I had done something wrong.

There were so many people around, so any noises, so many smells, it suddenly overwhelmed me. I had to get away, I had to gather myself, so I bolted, turning this way and that in the streets, taking great care this time to hide my trail. Soon I was in a quieter part of the village and I stayed on the roofs, where I could move unnoticed.

"And off she is again." sighed Kiba "We should put her on a leash or something." as Katy disappeared at full speed in the bustling street.

"Kiba! That's horrible! I'm sorry I frightened her, I will help you find her."

"I will bring her back." Ibiki had spoken, already moving in the direction she went.

"Dammit. Now she is really in trouble. Akamaru, try to find her trail, will you? Shino, Hinata, can you try and canvass the place? We better find her before Ibiki, she freaked out when she saw him earlier."

There was a square and a playground and the sound of many young voices together. I came closer, curious. There were kids, a lot of them, playing, laughing together. I watched them, fascinated. They were running around and talking all together, and as a bell ringed they rushed all together toward a group of adults with cries of delight.

Families. It stirred a deep longing in me. I have had one, or so I thought. The longer I stayed human, the better I could remember. Did I really want to remember? I didn't know. But nevertheless, I inched even closer, not wanting to lose a piece of the spectacle in front of me.

I had felt him land lightly behind me, but I had only acknowledged his presence with a small flick of the eyes, he didn't smell hostile, at least not right now. The last parents were gathering their kids, going away for the noon meal, each ones of them a small picture of happiness and carelessness. I could wreak havoc down there if I wanted, but that was not me.

I turned so we were left staring at each other on the roof. He was standing still, eyes unreadable, but I felt his intent change in the air and dodged what he threw at me, landing lightly on another roof.

"Very good. And you didn't shift. Even better. Tell me, how many people did you kill for the one you work for?"

He smelled almost, amused?

"When I say tell me, I mean, show me, or don't you even remember that?"

Another throw, as fast as the first, and I twisted, swatting the blade from the air, not wanting to move too much, to offer too easy a target. In a way, he reminded me of Bear, the same economy of moves and pure strength behind a stone face. How many people I have had to kill? How many windows open at nights, crawling to the sleeping person, how many raised blades, how many spurts of red, red blood, so hot on my hands. Too many, not enough. I didn't know, really. More than a handful, that I knew so I raised my left hand, the not wounded one, fingers splayed.

"Really? Impressive. Show me."

He smiled, a smile that didn't match his body language or his smell. Now he started to smell like danger and violence.

"Come on. Look, I'm not moving and you got one of my blades. So go on. No shifting, mind you."

He wanted me to attack him? No way. A trap. I edged farther, slowly.

"If I have to go and get you, you will regret it." The voice was harsh, hard, promising pain. "Last chance. Either you go and try me, or I come and get you.."

I attacked. I had lost the habit of fighting in my human form, even with my claws, but I did my best, only to find me strongly pinned under him, unable to move either my legs or arms, and him smiling atop me.

"Not too bad. Now, open up." He was pressing his hand on top of my mouth, I could feel the seams of his leather gloves rubbing on my lips, his fingers pressing the sides of my jaws. "I said open up!" I tried to bite him but he had hooked his fingers inside my mouth, locking my jaw. I was gagging, trying to get rid of him, and he pressed something down my throat, pushing it, forcing me to either swallow or suffocate. He kept my mouth shut with his palm, checking I had taken it, fingers on my neck, before releasing me.

I stumbled up, still shaken, queasy, and looked up at him, uncomprehending.

"I gave you a power suppressant. It should stop you from shifting, at least for a couple of days. Now use it good and well as it was maybe the last batch ever available. I know you're still working for someone. If you want to set yourself free, you know what to do now. "

On those last words, he left, not even turning back. I tried to _change_, to call on my claws. Nothing. I couldn't shift. The master would not be able to force me to change. Yes, he could still hurt me with the collar, but I was used to pain. My legs gave under me, as I understood what that meant.

I had to be sure, I had to be prepared if I was to kill the master. What would happen after I couldn't think about it, but a life without the collar, that was something that spoke to me. No master. No master but myself! I had to devise a plan, and as much as I disliked the idea, having the Hyuuga girl as bait was the best. Did I mind if she was to die? Yes. I had killed before but strangers, and under orders. The girl had shown me nothing but gentleness, like most of the others here. I had to find a way. I hadn't much time. As I was about to jump down the roof, I stopped. I was planning. I was remembering. I was human again. It was as exhilarating as it was frightening, and I understood at once why the master was keeping me all the time in my other form. I wasn't a beast anymore. I was Katy.

I went back slowly to the dog's compound, lost in my thoughts.

Soon, the silent boy met me. It was hard to know what he thought, because his smell wasn't only his, there were a lot of others mixed with it, but I kind of liked it, he smelled like a forest in spring. His face was hidden and it made me curious, so I came to him, reaching for the things that hide his eyes.

He grabbed my hand, was no need for such precautions as I couldn't call my claws anymore, but he couldn't know.

"Don't, please."

I could feel hundreds, thousands of others little lifes in him and I leaned in, curious, never before I had felt something similar. Here was the explanation of the many smells in one he had, but I had no idea of the reasons.

"I am Shino of the Aburame clan. I control insects and I live in symbiosis with them."

I looked at him, taken aback, how had he done that? He had answered a question I hadn't, couldn't have spoken.

"I'm used to communications with beings that can't speak, and you're much easier to understand than them. Kiba and Hinata are still looking for you, we should go and meet them, unless you're planning on running away again? They are very worried about you."

I hadn't meant it. I didn't want to antagonize them. I nodded and started to walk next to him. A thought crossed my mind. If I was to kill the master, maybe I could stay here? There was plenty of food and shelters, and except for the Hyuuga boy, no one seemed to be enslaved. Even the dogs weren't that bad once you got used to the smell. I turned to him, tugging his sleeve, trying to convey my interrogations on my face.

He looked at me, and I could have sworn I saw him smile under the scarf.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure Tsume would let you stay. They always had a thing for strays. But I will ask if you want."

And yet, staying would be possible only and only if I could kill my master. I had to find a way. In my pocket, I still had the blade the man Ibiki had gave me. I clenched my fingers around it, seeking reassurance in the contact of the cold metal.

"You found her!" There was relief in the voice of the dog boy and the Hyuuga girl as they came to meet us, the girl even taking my hand before releasing it. No anger in them, no will to hurt me for my disobediance, even the dog was wagging his tail and nuzzled me in the neck, tickling me. I answered by burrowing my nose in the fur next his ear and nibbling softly, which he seemed to appreciate. From this close, his smell wasn't that bad, even comforting, he smelled of warm wool and woodfire, a homey smell.

When I looked up they were all looking at me with curious faces, balancing between incredulity and joy.

"Looks like she and Akamaru mended their fences." Kiba was smiling and I felt my face muscles move in an expression mimicking his own. I felt so good, so safe. It was hard to remember the red and black of the pain, the fear and the hunger when I was among them.

I turned to Shino, trying to gather my thoughts, trying to find a way to convey what I wanted to express. I had decided to trust them, and in return, I would be true too. I took a deep breath and started to let my face express my feelings, my hands dancing as I tried to give shapes to my thoughts.

"She is asking us to help her."

"You mean you understand her?" chorused Kiba and Hinata.

"Yes, I do, and I'm rather surprised you don't, Kiba. She was sent here on a mission. The one that have her want her to steal something from the village."

Kiba and Hinata were watching, fascinated, their usually so silent friend speak for the voiceless stranger.

"The one that enslaved her. He wants her to bring you, Hinata. She doesn't want to, because it would mean you would end up like her."

I took Hinata's hand, so she would look at me, and showed her the ruin of my mouth, so she could truly understand what I was trying to spare her. Neither her nor Shino had seen it before and she gasped and blanched at the sight.

"We have got to be careful. He can control the collar, hurt her with it. Maybe even kill her. We will have to act quickly. She says she doesn't have much time, that she came to ask us for help because we were nice to her, but that if we don't want to she won't be angry and will try on her own. She says we are the first persons that tried to be her friends."

"We are going to help you, Katy." There was steel in the usually soft voice, and ever her smell had changed, more present, an aroma of snow and ice over the sweet flowery perfume she usually emitted. "We will help you get free, I swear it." She had grabbed my hand and was holding it in her smooth ones, her skin so white against mine. "We won't let him hurt you ever again, isn't it, guys?"

Together they nodded, linking their hands above and around mine. Suddenly filled with a gut wrenching emotion, I bended my head, a deep shuddering breath shaking me as I realised what had just happened. They had agreed to help me. They had sided with me. For the first time since the master had forced Bear to rip my tongue out all those years ago, breaking forever which small trust I have had with him, I had friends.

"We've got to design a plan, we can't just rush in. And there is the other slave to take in account. We must try to free him too."

"Actually, I have an idea" The same hint at a smile under Shino's cowl. "It should work very well. Let's go, tomorrow morning, first light of dawn."

The plan was well thought, and that's why even today, I have problems understanding why and how it went so wrong.

I came near the caravan with Hinata slung across my shoulders, feigning unconsciousness and a bit of fabric loosely knotted over her eyes. Shino, Kiba and Akamaru were to wait a little bit farther away and jump my master when he would go out the trailer.

As I came nearer and nearer of him, I felt more and more apprehensive, till I stopped in my tracks, at the edge of the clear area along the river and ravine where my master was expecting me.

A sudden wrench of pain as the necklace grew heavy and tight around my neck made me stumble, and I almost let Hinata drop on the ground, but I managed to steady myself, pressed furtively her hands on my back, trying to reassure me the best she could.

"Took you enough time. Bring her here." He had stepped out of the caravan with Bear in his wake, and my heart skipped a beat at seeing him, he was but the ghost of himself, all dangling dull fur on his once powerful frame. I started to come near him, taking great care not to meet his gaze nor let Hinata fall.

"I thought I told you to bring me a Hyuuga, not any of those stinking beasties like you!"

At those words, I rose my head sharply to meet his gaze, his malevolent smirk I knew too well, and I pushed Hinata asides with all my might, as the blow of pain from the collar crushed me on the ground.

"Bear, take care of our intruders, will you? You, I'm so going to teach you a lesson you won't forget in a hurry, but first.."

I felt the wave of power from the collar, the usual wrenching, nauseated feeling that meant I was going to shift, but nothing happened, and he tilted his head, surprised, before trying again, to no more avail.

Farther away, I could hear the sounds of struggle and the furious barking of Akamaru as Kiba, Shino and him confronted Bear.

Hinata had gotten rid of her false bindings and was standing a few steps away, facing stepped over me as I tried to rise to my hands and knees, sending a new shock on pain in the collar, so intense it arched my back, makings things snap inside me. I screamed and collapsed again, as Hinata attacked him.

She was so beautiful, her face an ivory mask of determination, as she stood to him, and called on her powers.

"Byakugan!" Her pearly eyes, the mark of her bloodline, narrowed as she jumped him, her fists so fast they seemed invisible, the body of my master shaking under the impacts.

In the clearing, both Kiba and Akamaru were circling Bear, locking him on the spot as Shino prepared his attack, sending his insects on him. With a deafening roar, Bear spat a thick mucus, golden coloured, honey like, to the cloud of insects in front of him, before grabbing Akamaru as he jumped him and throwing the dog on his owner, sending them both flying in the air.

Next to me, the body of my master started to dull, turning to stone and dust under my eyes. A stone clone! Hinata realised it at the same time as I did, for she turned quickly to her right, as a rumbling wall of jagged stones fell on her. She dodged and deflected easily most of the projectiles, but some did manage to hit her and I saw her stumble back, a few drops of blood glistening in the air, but she used her momentum to twist around and land a few powerful hits to our enemy, sending him backwards, blood gushing from his nose and ears. I tried despites the pain to hit him too, but he turned and used the collar again, making me convulse on the ground, no even able to scream, drowning in my own blood. At the same time, Bear used the same attack, burying the boys under a small mountain of jagged, sharp stones. Silence on the now still battlefield, expect for the occasional rumble of sliding rocks.

My master looked around him, wincing as he did so, for Hinata had managed to land quite a few powerful hits on him, and I could see he was grievously wounded, even if it wasn't enough.

"What did you think you would accomplish? I have been doing this for years, and it's not a bunch of still wet behind the ears ninjas that are going to stop me! Bear, come here!"

The powerful beast went meekly to him, sparing me a glance from his one good eye. I couldn't see either Shino or Kiba, lost in the rubble of the wrecked clearing, the honey like substance Bear had projected thick and dark with trapped insects. Farther away, Akamaru was trying to stand, a wound on his shoulder tinting his white fur red.

"You see, the problem is those are my two last collars. I used all the others, and the Huuyga brat was to be the last. And, sadly, such a collar can't be removed at will. For that, you have to free the bearer." He was almost nonchalant, sure of his victory, as he took in the state of our defeated group, motionning Bear to stand next to him on all four.

"And I'm glad to tell you, you quite impressed me, my little kitten. You showed resources I wouldn't have imagined you had, so I'm going to keep you a tad longer."

A flash of metal as he slided his knife under Bear neck, cutting his throat in a swift, lethal move. "Only, when I say free, I mean, free of this life, so you see, I'm doing you a favour, my kitten." As death took Bear, I saw him finally turn back to human, the light dulling in his resigned face. He had known and hadn't moved. With a snapping sound, his collar opened, and the master bended to the ground, removing it, pushing asides my misfortune companion's body with a negligent move.

The master stepped to Hinata, who was trying to stand up, a small rivulet of blood dripping from her mouth. "You will be the jewel of my collection, my dear. A prize fit for kings!"

I stumbled on my knees and rammed Ikibi's blade in his lower back with an inarticulate cry of defiance, only to be rewarded with a powerful, vicious kick to the ribs that made me spit more blood, vision going dark and blurry.

He groaned, stepping asides a couple of paces as he tugged the blade out. Hinata had used the precious seconds I had gained to haul herself upright, but I could smell from here her exhaustion and her pain, and yet she was standing her ground, protecting her friends, protecting me.

Each breath was a torture as I laid on the ground near him, and I could hear the gurgle of blood in my throat. He too was hurt, severely, his life pouring from the wounds we had inflicted him, but by sheer will he started to walk toward Hinata, blade at the ready.

Sweet Hinata, strong Hinata, that had spoke to me with her soft voice; that had tried to help me, even now, who was fighting to protect me. He was going to try to take her with him, a last act of cruelty; I could see it in his eyes. No way. In an instant, I took my decision.

Using my last strengths, I jumped, pushing him in the river, making him drop his knife. He fought, but I dragged him under the water, not caring for the current that pulled us, eyes wide open, staring at him, his face a snarl of hate. It was a duel of stamina, but I wasn't the one who had gotten all the air expelled from her lungs and I held on him with all my strength. He struggled mightily despites his wounds, but I kept my grip on him, till I could see his eyes glaze, his body going limp. I pushed him deeper in the water and saw his corpse disappear forever in the murky gloom.

I could see the sky above the surface. The water was making my body light, so light I could barely feel the collar. Till the death of the wearer he had said. Fine by me. I breathed out, air and things thicker than blood obscuring the light for an instant. I let the current drag me deeper and took a last breath, letting the water fill my lungs.

Freedom. Farewell, my friends, and thank you.

A voice.

Pain in my chest as I could feel someone beating on it.

Words.

"Breathe! Breathe, Katy! Come on, Breathe! Don't die, please! Katy!"

Thumps on my ribs, forcing my heart to start to beat again, forcing my lungs to expel the water.

"Katy! I'm here! Breathe!"

Soft lips on mine, pressing them apart, pushing air in me, pushing life in me.

"Katy!"

I coughed, spat water, blinked. Hinata was holding me, fiercely. She had saved me. The others were here too, standing just next to us. They were wounded but alive and Kiba even managed a small grin when I looked at him.

She smiled at me through tearful eyes.

"Friends are here for each other."

She helped me up and we all started back to the village.

I stopped only to retrieve my collar on the river bank. Dying had indeed worked, it had snapped open when they had dragged me off the water. I felt light, so light, finally rid of the evil thing. Behind me, the old caravan, the last remnant of my former life, was standing still, empty.

"Katy? Let's go home, shall we?"

Yes. Let's go home.


End file.
